Christmas Love All Around
by MandyInLove
Summary: Merdith and Derek have lunch together on Christmas...Will Addie find out..Meredith has a secret she's hiding will she be able to keep it for long? Tell me if it's any good please?
1. Christmas Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

Meredith sat at home infront of the t.v. in a white cashmere sweater and black jeans. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was laughing at the stupid infomercial.

The christmas tree was glowing and everyone else was asleep. Christmas Eve, and Meredith was alone on the couch watching infomercials.

It was only nine thirty but the other interns were very tired. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Christina, Burke, and Alex were coming over for dinner, and Izzie, George and Meredith were having breakfast together.

Her phone rang and she answered it still laughing at the guy on the t.v.

"Hello?" Her voice was light and happy.

"Hey." The person on the other line said.

Meredith laughed once again at the guy on t.v. before turning it off.

"Who is this?" Meredith asked not really paying attention.

"Derek, I'm hurt. I thought you would know my voice by now."

Meredith chuckled and said, "Well I wasn't paying attention. What can I help you with Dr. Shepherd. Shouldn't you be curled up next to wife singing christmas carols?"

"Come on Mere, you know I don't sing. And it's Derek to you missy."

"What do you want Derek?" Meredith asked.

"It's Christmas Eve and I'm bored." Derek told her laughing.

"You called your ex-girlfriend on Christmas Eve to tell her you're bored?"

"And that I miss her." Derek replied.

"Derek." Meredith said simply annoyed.

"Sorry for that. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because my "wife" wants to go to dinner with me but I don't want to. I want to spend Christmas with you..."

"Derek, you're supposed to be trying with that wife of yours to make your mirage work. So spending Christmas with me isn't a good way to move the process along."

Meredith told him her hands were rubbing her stomach.

"Mere. Christmas is supposed to be a time to spend with the people you love. Please I want to spend it with you."

Meredith sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket around her. She was about to tell him that he could meet them for dinner but stopped.

"_Mere, you don't look so good." Christina said._

_Meredith ran to the bathroom and threw up all the food she had._

"_Mere?" _

"_Not now Christina." Meredith told her and tried to ignore the signs._

_When she couldn't ignore them anymore she finally caved._

_The blood work came back positive._

"No Derek." Meredith said and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Please Mere? I miss you."

"Derek fine. Lunch that's it."

Meredith told him and sighed.

"Lunch! Great. Pick you up around noon?" Derek asked excitement showing in his voice.

"Noon it is." Meredith told him and hung up the phone.

She went back to the couch and fell asleep.

"Merry Christmas!" Izzie screamed at the top of her lungs waking both George and Meredith up.

"Izzie!" Meredith complained but got up anyway.

It was only six.

Meredith laughed as George stumbled downstairs still asleep.

She walked upstairs got a shower and got dresses. She decided to wear a long red sweater and dark jeans with black boots. She let her hair fall around her shoulders and she went downstairs to watch Izzie bake them breakfast.

The day passed quickly with Izzie baking in the kitchen and Meredith watching Christmas movies on t.v.

George was attempting to wrap the gift for Burke and Christina but was failing miserably.

Someone knocked on the door and Izzie answered in her apron.

"Dr. Shepherd." Izzie said her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"Dr.Stephens. I'm here for Meredith."

Meredith got up and ran to the door grabbing her coat on the way out. She pushed Derek outside and closed the door leaving a very stunned Izzie.

"You didn't tell them?" Derek asked slightly amused.

"No. And you didn't tell your wife."

"Point taken."

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked her hand going right to her stomach.

"You're hungry?" Derek laughed at the small gesture.

Meredith quickly dropped her hands and tried to cover her nervousness.

"Yeah."

"Well Dr.Grey, I was thinking the small Caffe down the street. You know, very quaint, elegant, very Christmasy."

Meredith laughed and told him to lead the way.

They were seated by the window at a very small table. Derek's foot kept hitting hers and she tried to pretend she didn't notice. Derek was smirking at her when he did it again.

"I can't talk when you do that." Meredith told him simply.

"Do what?" Was the innocent reply.

A/N: Any good?


	2. Christmas Secrets

"Derek?" Meredith asked once their food had come.

"What are we? I mean, we aren't together, but, I can't hate you. So what are we?"

Derek looked at her with the "McDreamy look."

"Mere, I think we would qualify as more than just friends."

"I'll settle for friends." Meredith told him and rested her hands on her stomach. It had become a habit. Ever since the results came back positive.

Derek looked slightly hurt but soon recovered when Meredith laughed.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Christmas is usually the worst holiday for me but, right now it's not so bad.

"Yeah, it's not." Derek said happily and took a chance by taking her hand in his.

She let him hold it for a couple of seconds before pulling it away.

He smiled and began to eat his food.

Meredith seemed different to him somehow.

Not a bad different but a more happy, glowing different. Maybe she was moving on? Derek tried to push away his jealousy.

Maybe she was just happy?

How could she be though? She was hurt. Just last week he saw her crying in an exam room. He would have come in if Bailey hadn't yelled at him to leave her the hell alone.

"Meredith is there something...I don't know that happened?" Derek asked not expecting yes for an answer.

Meredith looked up and dropped her fork.

"How, how did, how did you know?" Meredith stuttered.

"I haven't told anyone. God Derek! Now what am I supposed to do?" Meredith buried her face in her hands.

"Mere. Well first you have to tell me what's wrong." Derek said as he walked over to her side of the table.

"Wait you didn't know!" Meredith asked frustrated with herself for blowing her cover.

"No but I know you well enough to know something is different."

"Well since you don't know can we please continue with our meal. I don't want to tell you." Meredith said and pushed him away from her.

He nodded sadly at her but before he got up he said, "Mere, you know you can talk to me right? Remember, we're friends."

"Derek I can't even talk to Christina about this. I can't talk to you."

"Is it that big?" Derek asked worried now.

"Derek, lets not ruin lunch." Meredith said. He smiled at her and played with a lock of her hair before getting up to sit down in his own chair.

Meredith arrived home around three. She told everyone that they were only friends staying in touch. Alex had to add, "Yeah touch." No one laughed but him.

"Christina can I talk to you?" Meredith asked and pulled her friend outside on the porch.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone. No one. Not even Burke."

Christina just nodded.

"Im pregnant."

Christina's face was blank, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"God Mere, are you going to keep it?" She asked.

"Yeah I can't well you know. It's Derek's, I can't do that. But what will I do? I can't hide it forever."

There was a clatter down on the driveway and both Meredith and Christina looked down to see what it was.

"Crap." Meredith said

"Oop's" Christina replied.

"Meredith!" Derek shouted.

"I'm going inside." Christina told Meredith and left.

"Meredith!" Derek shouted again.

"Derek I..."

"Pregnant! Were you even going to tell me? God Mere! This is, Oh my God." Derek said angrily but smiling at the same time.

"Derek..." Meredith said as tears spilled down her face.

Derek calmed down instantly and walked upstairs to her. He pulled her close and she buried her face in his coat.

"What do I do?" Meredith asked him.

"Well first of all you should be laying down." Derek told her. He was beaming. This seemed to annoy Meredith a lot.

"Derek I don't know why you're taking this so lightly. This isn't a thing to be taken lightly! Go away Derek!" Meredith shouted at him.

"Meredith I'm not leaving!"

"Yes you are. You are getting in your car and going back to your wife. You are going to stay the hell away from me and love your wife Derek. You can't love me." Meredith told him tears spilling down her face.

"Meredith, I can love you. I'm in love with you. Please, I wont let you take this child's life away from me, I'm the father."

Derek said as he picked up the box he had dropped.

He walked back up to her and handed her the present.

It was a locket. On the inside were two pictured of them together. One by the ferryboats and one at his trailer outside by the lake.

"It's beautiful Derek." Meredith told him still staring at the pictures.

"What did you get your wife?"

She knew it was harsh, she hadn't meant to say it but she did.

"I'm getting her a divorce." Derek said, kissed Meredith on the cheek, and walked away.

Meredith stood there stunned.

A/N: Next chapter even more drama! Ha ha hope you enjoyed the story so far if you think it's okay please tell me I love reviews!


	3. The Day After

Meredith woke the morning after Christmas to find out she was alone.

George was with Callie and Izzie with Alex. Meredith sighed and pulled a blanket with her as she walked to the kitchen. She couldn't cook or bake but she could make hot chocolate.

Sitting there in a blue long sleeve top and white long pajama pants she sipped at the cocoa. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she wiped them away angrily. She wouldn't cry over Derek. This was her baby not his.

She didn't need him.

She didn't need anyone.

Did she?

She knew the answer to that question already. She needed him so much it hurt, it hurt to smile at him, it hurt to hug him, it hurt her to love him.

She finished her hot chocolate and sat down on the couch to watch t.v.

She felt down her top that was barely covering her stomach. She has to go shopping. She got up and got ready pulling on a brown hoodie that actually fit her.

When she got to the mall she bought all the clothes she would need and then exhausted she went to go get something to eat.

"Meredith?" Someone asked behind her.

She turned around and smiled.

"John! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" She asked laughing and hugging the man at the same time.

"Business. You look well." He looked at the shopping bag Meredith was holding. MaternityMother.

"You're pregnant?" He asked smiling. She nodded and he pulled her into another hug.

"This is huge Mere! Whose the lucky man?" He asked.

Meredith coughed a little and bit back a smart reply.

"It's only me John."

He looked at her a little sadly but the took her bag and bought her lunch.

John Render was an old friend from college. He was a year up from her but he helped show her around. He was her best friend.

"How long are you here?" She asked.

"Just a couple of more days but I'll come back to see my little niece. I'm gonna be an Uncle Johnie! Even though I'm not her uncle." He smiled and laughed.

"How do you know It's going to be a girl?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I just think it will be." John said and gave her his cell phone number. They reached the exit and John kissed Meredith on the cheek.

"If you need anything at all call me! I'll be on the next plane here. We'll have lunch before I leave?" He asked while hugging her.

"Of course Johnie."

They waved goodbye and Meredith left to go home, not noticing the man looking at her with dreamy eyes. Also not realizing the look of pure hate he shot at John.

A/N: Derek found out about the baby because he showed back up at the house when Meredith was telling Christina about it. Sorry if I didn't make it more obvious! Hope you like my story!


	4. A little bit of I love you's

"Not fair you saw my cards!" Meredith yelled at John laughing.

"Well, this game is all about lying so...No I didn't." He laughed when Mer threw her cards at him.

"Cheater!"

"Loser!" He yelled back. She laughed and fell back on the ground. The doorbell rang and John jumped up to answer it. Meredith was still on the floor laughing.

"Hello?" John said opening the door to a tall handsome man with dark curls and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweater and dark jeans with a brown belt.

"May I help you?" John asked.

"I'm uh...Looking for Mer." He stuttered. John nodded and allowed him to come in. Derek stepped in and saw Mer laying on the wooden floor laughing with her hands on her stomach.

She stopped laughing once she saw him.

"Derek!"

"Meredith."

"What are you doing here?" She asked and pulled at her blue hoodie she was wearing.

"I came to take you to lunch but I guess you're busy." He said looking at John.

"Mer, you go ahead, I have to get to the airport soon anyways. Business meeting tonight in Tucson. Long flight." He said and grabbed his coat.

"Alright. Call me! Don't forget. I've missed you all these years!" She said and gave him a quick hug. He kissed her cheek and then got down on one knee and kissed her stomach. "Bye little one, I'll see you soon." Meredith laughed and said, "Goodbye John. Don't wanna miss your flight now do you?" He laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving. Nice meeting you uh...Derek."

"You too." Derek growled back.

John closed the door with a slight bang.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked once John was gone.

"John, he's like my big brother. When I was at Dartmouth he was two years ahead. He helped, showed me around and stuff. Are you jealous?" Meredith asked smiling a little.

"I don't get jealous..." He said flustered.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Then you wouldn't mind me dating someone?"

"Don't even think about it!" He said and she just smiled at him. He took a step closer to her.

"You are the only one that makes me jealous Mer, you should know that by now."

"Oh I do..." She told him still smiling.

"Mmm." He moaned and then pulled her into him. He parted her lips gently grazing her them with his tongue.

She moaned and rested her hands on his chest.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too..."

sorry for not updating in forever! And sorry this chapter is so...eh rushed...i blame it on the t.v. i was distracted. thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
